Last Minute Access
by Mirai4
Summary: Rukawa gives internet chatting a try.... and meets up with an interesting character. A bit silly, light shounen-ai!! Please read... and review. Thanks alot. I'll review yours if you review mine! ^_^ That's a promise.


Please read these first bits before moving on to the story…!

Author's notes and ramblings: This is my first fic… (well, I've written a few others, but they're not completed yet!! Or I decided not to post them. ;) Anyway, this is the first one I'm posting up… errr… I personally think it's rather silly and perhaps quite unprofessionally written… but what the heck. Btw, I know I may have made some mistakes here and there… but let's just pretend they're not there, ne? Please, please, please tell me what you think! Feedback will be very much appreciated!!! You can even tell me how bad you think it is… I don't mind… ; Anyway, I hope you will enjoy it. Oh yes, the characters in this story are not mine… but rather borrowed from Takehiko Inoue, the author of Slam Dunk. Ermmm… and it's a shounen-ai. One more thing… I'm not computer-savvy, so if I made a misassumption in the computer server parts of this fic, I'm sorry, and let's just say this is an alternate universe and the servers just work that way, 'kay? Thank you for reading!! And on with the story! (btw, I know the ending is stupid…)

Notes on reading the fic:

1) this means that it's a narration… and not part of the chat… only towards the ending, when they leave and real dialogue comes into place the ' ' are not used anymore

2) "_This is when Rukawa is thinking._" (I didn't write anyone else's thoughts here)

3) All the normal text is when they're talking in their chat window.

Okay, thanks for reading this part. You may now go on… _Please read & review_.

**Last minute access.**

Rukawa Kaede had recently just finished playing a basketball match with another team in a competition that was sponsored by a local cyber cafe. Having won, the whole Shohoku Team had the prize of a complimentary 5 hours of online access to the cafe's internet services each. Most of the members had already used theirs within the first few days after the game; however, Rukawa had waited until the date of validity was just a matter of hours away till he decided to finally use it - just so that it would not go to waste. He had no plans of what to do there and neither did he know what to expect - after all, he was not into all the surfing and e-mailing that the internet was used for - especially the online chatting that most of his teammates were so fond of. Sighing to himself, he sat down in the corner of the second floor of the cyber cafe, having flashed his 5-hour access card at the bloke behind the counter downstairs. It was almost empty, save for a few other patrons at the other end of the room.

Rukawa leaned back against the chair and stared blankly at the computer screen. "_Now what am I going to do?_" he thought to himself. It wasn't that he did not know how to use the computer, he did - it was just that he didn't know what to do online. He peered through the railings of the stairs to glance at the computer screens of the other users downstairs and saw that they were all chatting and emailing people. Shaking his head and sighing to himself, he clicked on the chat icon and decided to try it out.

Choosing a nickname for himself, he signed in and entered a chatroom.

ColdBlues enters #JapanBasketball

He read a little bit of the conversation that was going on amongst the people in the main window and immediately could spot a few people he suspected to be his teammates. "'_Hunk-genius', huh? Must be that do'aho_," he thought to himself. As he began to skim through the members list, Rukawa Kaede suddenly heard a 'ding' and a small screen popped up.

Spykyes: Hey there.

Spykyes: I'm pretty regular... can't say I've seen you around before... a newcomer?

"_Spykyes? heh... what a nick_," he thought to himself as he typed in a reply.

ColdBlues: Yep.

Spykyes: How're ya doing?

ColdBlues: Good. And you?

Spykyes: Great.

Spykyes: Where're you from? Around here?

ColdBlues: Kanagawa. Yes, Japan.

Spykyes: Coincidence!

Spykyes: Me too!.

ColdBlues: Cool.

Spykyes: What brings you to #JapanBasketball?

Spykyes: You play B.Ball? Or are you just a fan?

ColdBlues: Yeah, I play quite alot.

"_Make that alot, alot..._" Rukawa rested his head on his hand and waited for a reply.

Spykyes: Me too. You good?

ColdBlues: Yeah... and you?

Spykyes: Heh heh... Known as 'The Best'

Spykyes: grin

ColdBlues: ...

"_Oh yeah? Let's see what you have to say about this_," he thought and continued to type in his response.

ColdBlues: Isn't Rukawa Kaede the best?

Spykyes: Hmmm...? That Kaede cutie?

Spykyes: Well... Heh. Yeah, he's pretty good too.

"_Cutie?!? Great, this fellow one of them darned fan girls?_" Rukawa frowned at the screen, the thought of actually talking to one of the three girls sickened him.

ColdBlues: Cutie?

Spykyes: Yeah. He's really hot

ColdBlues: ...

He raised an eyebrow and thought, "_This is definitely one of them..._"

Spykyes: He's what you'd call 'sex on legs'

ColdBlues: Hentai, aren't you?

Spykyes: Hey... It's not like that!

Spykyes: '';

Spykyes: I just fancy him, that's all.

Spykyes: I mean... Well, you have to admit, he's really beautiful.

"_Beautiful???_" Rukawa's eyes widened at the other person's reply and he blushed a little.

ColdBlues: He's a guy, for goodness sake

Spykyes: Didn't you notice? He is beautiful... more beautiful than any girl I know.

Spykyes: As a matter of fact, I'm pretty fond of him. I like him...

Spykyes blushes

"_Definitely one of them... sheesh_."

ColdBlues: ...

Spykyes: You do know him don't you?

Spykyes: Surely you know Rukawa Kaede... you're from Kanagawa!

ColdBlues: I didn't say I don't know him...

Spykyes: Well, you know him, so...

ColdBlues: ...?

Spykyes: Don't you think he's beautiful?

ColdBlues: ...

ColdBlues: Well, he's cool, I suppose...

ColdBlues: You like him for his looks, huh?

"_Might as well wear a paperbag on my head for the rest of my life..._" he groaned inwardly.

Spykyes: Oh no... I like him for him...

Spykyes: You must think that he's all arrogant and cold and all that stuff...

Spykyes: But he's not! I know it. I can feel it. He's a really nice guy on the inside.

"_Great, a smart-ass who thinks she knows me in and out..._"

ColdBlues: And how do you know all that?

Spykyes: Intuition.

Spykyes:

ColdBlues: Riiight... (sarcastic)

Spykyes: Okay, okay...

Spykyes: I knew I was in love with him the minute I saw him crying after the match he lost to Kainan.

"_WHAT?!?! I was seen by- by- some girl... crying!?_" Rukawa could have punched himself, but refrained from doing so.

ColdBlues: How??

Spykyes: What do you mean how? I just happened to see him on the way to the toilet. And on the way home, his eyes were a little red and he looked pretty downcast...

"_On her way to the toilet? Where was I at that time anyway...? Geez..._"

Spykyes: I liked him for a while even before that, but I knew I loved him when I saw his reaction towards something that meant so much to him, concluding my opinions of him as not an unemotional person... I saw his true self for the first time with my very own eyes...

Spykyes: Gee, why am I telling you this?

Spykyes: blush ;

Spykyes: You must think of me as weird... lol

ColdBlues: You... you love Rukawa Kaede?

Spykyes: Yeah. Very much

"_What?! Hmmph. Foolish, foolish... to fall in love so easily with one you don't know well..."_

ColdBlues: ...

Spykyes: Why?

ColdBlues: I just find it quite hard to believe.

Spykyes: What? You mean you like him too?!

"_Oh puh-leezee... Am I not that indifferent and unlikable ass in front of everyone_?!"

ColdBlues: NO! I mean... why on earth would anyone like Rukawa? He's an arrogant bastard!

Spykyes: HEY! Don't speak of him in that way...

Spykyes: He's just been misunderstood, that's all... I think he's afraid...

"_Oh great... now Ms. Analysis says I'm afraid_." Rukawa rolled his eyes.

ColdBlues: Afraid...??

Spykyes: Yeah... of mixing with people

ColdBlues: What gives you that impression?

Spykyes: Well, he must have had some kind of experience in the past that made him so...

Spykyes: Also, from what I heard, he has quite a sad family background

Rukawa was shocked. He hadn't expected this person to know that about him and also to be able to have read him so well... "_Damn. Am I really afraid_?" He brushed that thought out of his mind.

ColdBlues: What do you know of his background?

Spykyes: Hey... why're you asking me so many questions about him?

ColdBlues: Well, just wanted to know what you see in him and what you know of him.

Spykyes: Hm... Not much, but I'm not going to reveal all of him to you...

"_Ugh. Girls_"

ColdBlues: ...

Spykyes: Just in case you suddenly start liking him too, and I will get more competition than I can handle

Spykyes: He does have many fans, you know...

ColdBlues: rolls eyes

ColdBlues: Yeah... those annoying, bratty girls

Spykyes: lol

Spykyes: Hey, what school are you from? Are you personally acquainted with Rukawa?

"_Damn. Now what...? To tell the truth... or to lie... Quick, think fast..._"

ColdBlues: errrmmm... I'm from Ryonan. No, I don't know him personally

Spykyes: Oh?? Ryonan?

Spykyes: Good that you don't know him... I think I let on too much. You won't tell him I like him, right?

ColdBlues: Why would I?

Spykyes: I dunno. But good.

"_Who is this person? Can't be one of the girls... they're openly obsessed..._" Rukawa sweatdropped at the recollection of their cheering and antics at getting him to pay attention to them.

ColdBlues: What school are you from?

Spykyes: Shoyo.

"_Oh? Shoyo?? Hmm... Wait a minute..._" Just the, Rukawa remembered that on the day the team had lost to Kainan, he had stupidly allowed some tears to fall when he was in the boys' changing room. "_How could she have been there...? Unless she's a he-_" Rukawa decided to find out.

ColdBlues: Are you m/f?

Spykyes: m. You?

"_What?!_"

ColdBlues: m too

Spykyes:

Spykyes: Since I trusted you with my secret, tell me who you like too, eh?

ColdBlues: ...

"_Should I? or shouldn't I? He did trust me... (Though I don't know why...), and he even openly stated his sexuality. I mean... there's no harm in it, right? Also, he's from shoyo_," Rukawa thought as he scratched his chin indecisively. "_I don't know many people from Shoyo..."_

ColdBlues: Sendoh Akira...

Spykyes: Oh? Really??

ColdBlues: nods

Spykyes: Ryonan... He's in your school, right? So, have you ever spoken to him before?

ColdBlues: ...

ColdBlues: Seldom, but we've conversed...

Spykyes: Ever plan to confess?

"_Good gods! What a question...!_" He blushed unintentionally and typed a reply quickly.

ColdBlues: NO! He's... I mean... He's not gay

Spykyes: How'd you know? Maybe he is...

ColdBlues: I highly doubt it...

Spykyes: What class are you in?

ColdBlues: ...

"_Busybody, eh?_"

ColdBlues: 's really none of your concern...

Spykyes: lol... you know, you speak just like Rukawa

"_Doh. I AM Rukawa. But I can't allow you to know that, can I_?" he smirked to himself, but frowned as the thought popped into his mind that it was vital that he didn't, especially since he admitted having feelings for a certain player in Ryonan. He blushed when the striking image of Sendoh came to mind.

ColdBlues: ...

Spykyes: See? He does that all the time. As if he doesn't know what to say.

Rukawa narrowed his eyes. "_Does he suspect?_"

ColdBlues: What are you trying to imply?

Spykyes: Nothing.

Spykyes: Honest.

ColdBlues: hm.

Spykyes: So... what is it that you like in Sendoh?

His eyebrows shot up as he stared at the screen, a faint blush once again appearing on his cheeks.

ColdBlues: ...

Spykyes: Come on. Don't be shy to admit your feelings!

ColdBlues: Well... he's a real carefree guy and he's not judgmental of people...

ColdBlues: and... well, I think that he puts on a happy mask for the world to see; that he's really somewhat quite lonely inside - but at the same time, bombarded with the pressure and attention from the crowd and spectators that he can sometimes get sick and tired of... Maybe he feels that he needs someone to understand him

ColdBlues: I feel that he's a really sensitive, and caring person... also, understanding...

He felt his face redden and he noticed that his heart was racing like a runaway train. "_Damn. Why does even thinking about Sendoh make me feel this way?!_"

Spykyes: ...

"G_reat, I said too much_."

ColdBlues: What? Now you're doing the Rukawa-thing?

Spykyes: Sorry..

Spykyes: It's just that I think you know him pretty well...

ColdBlues: That was merely based on my own observations... You know Sendoh well?

Spykyes: Yup. You could say that.

"_Damn! Why didn't I think about that possibility!_" he mentally cursed himself. "_I'd better be careful to not reveal myself..." _

ColdBlues: ...

Spykyes: Don't worry, I won't tell him you like him...

ColdBlues: Doesn't matter whether you tell him or not... coz you don't know who I am

Spykyes: True, but there are not many boys from Ryonan who fancies Sendoh in that way and understands him as well as you do, for that matter...

ColdBlues: And how do you know? You're from Shoyo...

Spykyes: grins I lied.

"_WHAT?! Damn, this guy's just full of surprises... Unpredictable. I hate it_." Rukawa gritted his teeth.

ColdBlues?!

Spykyes: I'm from Ryonan.

ColdBlues: ...

Spykyes: And I have a feeling you're lying to me too - about where you're from

Rukawa's eyes widened. "_I am in deep trouble..._"

ColdBlues: What makes you so sure?

Spykyes: I have my sources... So? C'mon. Spill.

ColdBlues: There's nothing to clarify

Spykyes: Aw, Seriously. Who are you?

ColdBlues: Just a regular Basketball player.

Spykyes: From which school?

ColdBlues: ...

Spykyes: Don't 'Rukawa' with me!!! I'm heartbroken enough!

Spykyes:(

Spykyes: I really kinda miss him, ya know.

ColdBlues: ...!!

"_NANI?! Who is this guy? Is he just playing around or something??_" Rukawa shuddered, getting more and more anxious as the seconds ticked on.

Spykyes: Come on. I told you the truth already! There's something about you... My intuition doesn't lie.

ColdBlues: Then use it to find out who I am.

"_Great, so he thinks he's some magical, psychic sorcerer or something... pah_." Rukawa rolled his eyes.

Spykyes: hmmm... I can tell you one thing: I can easily just get up from my seat and find out who you are...

ColdBlues: ...??!!

Spykyes: Your computer server id code is the same as mine. I think we're in the same cyber cafe

Rukawa's eyes could've popped right out of their sockets upon reading the last reply.

ColdBlues: ...

ColdBlues: You're joking.

Spykyes: Nope. I'm not.

Rukawa checked their statuses and to his utter horror, the other guy wasn't lying at all.

ColdBlues: ...

Spykyes: You know, I'm ever-so tempted to just get up from my seat and survey the computers... and find out who you are...

"_Oh shit shit shit shit SHIT!!_"

ColdBlues: you wouldn't!

Spykyes: You're right. Not until I'm desperate enough... I will if you don't tell me the truth.

ColdBlues: Why are you doing this?

Spykyes: Fun.

He felt his anger rise. Eyes blazing with anger, he unclenched his fists and typed furiously.

ColdBlues: And... aren't you afraid that I will also find out who you are and tell Rukawa that you like him?

Spykyes: ...

Spykyes: Well, I can't tell you how scared that makes me feel, but I've already planned to tell him myself.

Rukawa went bug-eyed.

ColdBlues: ...!

Spykyes: I have a feeling he's gay. Or bi. Anything but straight.

"_WHAT?!?!?! Am I that transparent_?" Rukawa thought to himself and frowned. "_What is he? Some mind-reader?_"

ColdBlues: ...

Spykyes: So? What about it? Spill the beans.

"_This is getting frustrating..._" Rukawa continued to type, and prayed that the guy'd not suddenly pop up from nowhere and surprise him. Seething, he pounded the enter key.

ColdBlues: I'm closing this chat. You won't be able to find me.

Spykyes!!!! Hey! Come on don't be like this!

ColdBlues: ...

ColdBlues: Tell me why I shouldn't be protecting my privacy...

Spykyes: Well, I don't see what's so wrong with coming clean...!

ColdBlues: Then... tell me who you are.

Spykyes???

Spykyes: Why?

ColdBlues: Like you said, to come clean.

Spykyes: It's not fair for me to come clean if you are still as dirty as ever!

He rolled his eyes at the computer screen.

ColdBlues: ...

ColdBlues: That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard.

Spykyes: Oh, come on. Just a few truths, and I'll reveal all, okay? But you'll have to spill all too.

ColdBlues: ...

Spykyes: Deal?

"_Great, just my luck to meet a guy who's an expert in cornering people_." Rukawa sighed in frustration, "_I can't believe I'm putting up with this... and taking it so seriously too!_"

ColdBlues: ...

"_Should I trust him...?"_

Spykyes: C'mon, blue-eyes!

Rukawa gasped in surprise as he read the what had been replied.

ColdBlues: How'd you know I have blue eyes?

Spykyes: You have blue eyes??

"Shit," he muttered under his breath

ColdBlues: ...

Spykyes: Man! Cool! It was just a guess and I was right.

ColdBlues: Do'aho.

Spykyes: Hm? A Rukawa phrase? lol

ColdBlues: ...

Spykyes: Very few people have blue eyes in Japan... you're lucky and special.

ColdBlues: whatever.

Spykyes: Rukawa has blue eyes... beautiful blue eyes

He blushed again and mentally kicked himself for it. An image popped into his head. Deep blue eyes... so intense.

ColdBlues: ... So does Sendoh. But darker, so that from afar... it seems black.

Spykyes: Hey, you do know quite alot about Sendoh.

Spykyes: nudge, nudge

ColdBlues: ...

Spykyes: So? Tell me... what school are you from? Surely not Ryonan. Nobody else in Ryonan has blue eyes...

ColdBlues: I'll tell you if you promise to tell me who you are.

Spykyes: Right. Deal.

"_Oh well... Here goes nothing..._"

ColdBlues: Shohoku.

Spykyes: I knew it!

"_He did??_" His eyes widened and he responded immediately. Just then, he noticed that he had a few unanswered windows at the bottom of the screen. He was so engrossed in his conversation with that guy that he hadn't noticed them pop up at all. He immediately closed them - he wanted to get to the bottom of this annoying guy - without any distractions. One guy was enough of a problem.

ColdBlues? you did?

Spykyes: I had a nagging feeling that you were.

ColdBlues: So... is there a nagging feeling that tells you who I am?

Spykyes: Unfortunately no... but I have a feeling we've met.

ColdBlues: ... Perhaps.

ColdBlues: So? Ready to tell me who you are?

Spykyes: errrrmmmm... maybe

Rukawa narrowed his eyes at the computer before him

ColdBlues: It was a deal, you know

Spykyes: Trying guessing. Heh.

Rukawa could have snarled right then and there.

ColdBlues: I don't like games.

Spykyes: Oh my god.

ColdBlues: ...

"_Still playing games??_" he rolled his eyes.

ColdBlues: No, you're not god.

Spykyes: No, no... I'm not saying I am...

Spykyes: I... I just saw him

ColdBlues: Who?? God?!

"_I can't believe I'm wasting my time on this kid..._"

Spykyes: Rukawa! He's here! In the same building!!

"_Oh, SHIT. He's seen me!"_

ColdBlues: ...

"_NOW what? Be oblivious?_"

ColdBlues: so?

Spykyes: ...

ColdBlues: ...

Spykyes: This was the last place I'd expect him to be. Tell me... what should I do?

ColdBlues: Nothing. What did you have in mind?

Spykyes: We-eell... I wanted to confess, remember?

ColdBlues: ...

"_Damn! This really isn't my day_."

ColdBlues: You really want to?

Spykyes: More than anything. Really. But...

ColdBlues: ... but...??

Spykyes: But I'm afraid of what he'll do or say...

ColdBlues: How do you think he will react?

Spykyes: I dunno.. I just pray that he won't just ignore me like all the other girls...

ColdBlues: But you're not a girl.

Spykyes: No, I'm not. That makes it even harder.

ColdBlues?

Spykyes: See, if girls can't get his attention from basketball, what make you think a guy can?

ColdBlues: Do'aho. He's gay.

"_I hope I won't regret this..._"

Spykyes: WHAT? REALLY?? YOU SURE???

ColdBlues: nods

From the corner of his eyes, he suddenly saw a familiar figure from through the stair railings one floor beneath. He inhaled sharply as he suddenly came to lock eyes with whom he recognised as Sendoh himself. "WHAT THE- SENDOH!?" Sendoh returned an equally surprised look when eye contact was made and seemed to blush as he turned away quickly.

Spykyes: So.. you think I have a chance?

ColdBlues: I...

Spykyes: Well, I.. I honestly can't do anything if he rejects me... but at least my mind can be put to ease and conscience finally rest and come to accept that he doesn't want me ever

ColdBlues: What do you mean?

Spykyes: I mean that it is my mind that keeps making me want to tell him...

ColdBlues: Your intuition?

Spykyes: Yeah. It's driving me mad... You know how it's like to be in love, right?

Rukawa felt his heart tug. Taking a long, deep breath, he exhaled in a sad sigh.

ColdBlues: yeah... nod

ColdBlues: Btw, HE's here too.

Spykyes: Sendoh? Oh. Guess we're in the same boat, eh?

ColdBlues: I just saw him a moment ago...

Spykyes: Anyway, you feel that way for Sendoh?

ColdBlues: ...

Rukawa felt his face flush. He frowned, pausing for a moment and drummed his fingers, thinking of what to say.

Spykyes: Aw, c'mon. There's nothing to be ashamed of!

ColdBlues: Well I - I do love him, but it's different for me and him, he's not like me. He's not gay.

Spykyes: Trust me. He is.

"_WHAT!?_"

ColdBlues: Oh?

Spykyes: But he likes someone else...

ColdBlues: I see...

His heartstrings gave a sharp tug and he allowed himself to frown. "_Oh well, what did I expect anyway?? As if he'd actually like a guy like me._"

ColdBlues: ...

ColdBlues: He told you...?

Spykyes: No... I'm telling you.

ColdBlues: ..?

Spykyes: I'm Sendoh.

Rukawa's eyes once again almost popped out of their sockets, his blood pumped through his body – rushing through like the rapids and his jaw went slack for a few seconds as he mentally digested what the guy had just said. "" Almost as quickly as that reaction had come about, he regained his composure and snuck a peek at Sendoh below. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the same pair of eyes staring right back at him. He swallowed and looked away quickly, trying to concentrate on deciding what to say next.

ColdBlues: ...

"_Shit. This HAS to be a joke... It has to be, it has to be..._"

ColdBlues: You're... joking, right?

"_... it has to be, it has to be... it has to be a joke...!!!_"

ColdBlues: Right...??

Spykyes: no, I'm not.

ColdBlues: ...

Spykyes: Sorry for lying about it just now...

Spykyes: I mean.. I just wasn't sure about admitting to Rukawa just yet, so I didn't want to let the cat out of the bag - that Sendoh likes Rukawa.

ColdBlues: Send- You... like Rukawa?

Spykyes: Yes. I - no. I told you, I love him.

Rukawa frowned, undecided on what to do or say. "_At least he doesn't know who I am... but - shit. He's... he's going to... to... admit or confess or something... oh no... what am I going to do?!_" Thoughts were whirling around his mind, and he realised that his hands were cold and shaking in his nervousness.

ColdBlues: I...

Rukawa frowned and narrowed his eyes, trying to ignore the little sparks of hope that ignited within him that Sendoh really, truly had feelings for him too.

ColdBlues: Okay... but wait...

_ "...can't be Sendoh. Sendoh wouldn't like me... never... ever. He couldn't. Wouldn't."_

Spykyes?

ColdBlues: How can I be certain that you are Sendoh?

Spykyes: I am...

Rukawa stared and stared at the computer screen, panicking. He felt a little paranoid - as if a million pairs of eyes were watching him... it was uncomfortable, even for him as a famous basketball player. Just then, he realised that he was actually only being watched by one pair of eyes... a beautiful, deep blue pair of eyes that belonged to the sole person who had managed to capture his heart. Rukawa glanced a little to his right and electricity ran through his body as he made eye contact with who else, but Sendoh Akira - who smiled sweetly back at him before he returned his gaze to his own computer screen and began to type.

Spykyes: I am Sendoh. And... I think I know who you are...

Rukawa inhaled sharply, he stole another glance at Sendoh who just kept staring back. He felt faint - his heart was practically fluttering in his chest and his hands flew over the keyboard as he typed out his reply. In his mind, he kept on thinking, "_No... no... no... it cannot be true!!_"

ColdBlues: Look, I'm not going to play games with you...

Spykyes: I love you, Rukawa Kaede.

Rukawa gasped and he looked back down to see Sendoh looking back at him again, still smiling. He almost fainted when Sendoh winked cheekily at him. "_Dear god..._"

ColdBlues: ...

Spykyes: smiles Aren't you going to say you love me too?

ColdBlues: I...

Spykyes: Still don't believe me? Turn here. Look down - at me...

Rukawa wished he could hide, but he drew up all his courage and bashfully raised his eyes from the keyboard and looked through the brown railings to fall under the spell of Sendoh's gaze. He automatically frowned questioningly at him. Sendoh smiled and pointed to the screen.

Spykyes: So, kitsune-chan... finally decided to look? smile

Spykyes: Please, don't be afraid, Kaede. I mean every word I said earlier. I love you. Truly, I do - with all my heart.

ColdBlues: Akira...

Spykyes: I'd never hurt you. I swear on it...

Spykyes: I'm not playing any games. I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life. Please just give me a chance. Could you place your trust in me?

ColdBlues: ...

ColdBlues: I do trust you... and...

Rukawa gazed for a moment at Sendoh before continuing.

ColdBlues: I love you too, Akira. I meant what I said too...

Spykyes: smiles I'm glad...

Spykyes: Look... Kaede. Will you... will you meet me outside? Please?

"_Well, there's no escaping now..._"

ColdBlues: All right. When...?

Spykyes: Now...?

Rukawa made eye contact with Sendoh again and nodded at him. They exchanged shy smiles and simultaneously got up from their chairs before making their way out of the cafe's doors.

"Hey, blue eyes," Sendoh whispered, turning around and smiled at Rukawa, who just exited the building, after Sendoh.

"A.. Akira... I- how.. no, I mean... did you really mean-" Rukawa stammered softly, fumbling with his words, unsure and blushing.

"Shh... I meant every word... I love you, Rukawa Kaede," he reached up and cupped Rukawa's cheek in his hand as he inched forward slowly to kiss him lightly on his lips.

The kiss lingered on for a moment and father time ceased to exist in their minds. Nonetheless, when the kiss finally came to an end, they pulled apart somewhat reluctantly, and Rukawa shyly whispered into Sendoh's ear, "I love you too..." Their lips met again and the same burst of magical sweetness said it all over again, confirming what they felt in their hearts and thought in their minds - as the warmest kiss unfolded and their souls became connected. The two hearts so pure - filled with an innocent passion and intense love... it was then that the two became one and nothing needed to be said as all was clear and true... They had finally found one another.

_fin_

Mirai says: 'Kay! That's it. I hope you liked it… opinions are greatly appreciated! Please tell me what you think! Thanks & Have a nice day!


End file.
